A Soft Spot For Cats
by clntrcy
Summary: Mai found out someone's little secret. Well I think it's kind of obvious what the secret is but you'll be curious how she found out and what he did.


_**A/N: Reader-san thank you for giving time to read this story I made. I'm an amateur writer so I guess you know what it means. Though I hope you'll like it and please do give a review. By the way, this is a re-upload because I added things and did some editing myself. Before I forget, I don't own GHOST HUNT. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_****_On a certain afternoon, a young lady was racing her way to her work right after school. It is as if there will be a heavy punishment if she was a bit late for a few minutes. Yet she wasn't racing with time instead she was racing with the dark heavy clouds that is starting to invade the clear blue sky a while ago.

That is simply because she purposely did not put her umbrella in her bag before she left her apartment because it was forecasted in the news that there will be a cloudy afternoon but won't bring rain.

_I should've expected it to rain since the weather forecaster sometimes got it wrong. Sigh. _The brunette thought to herself.

She was only a few meters away from the office when tiny droplets of water started falling out of the sky. It was totally dark now and it would seem that if she didn't quicken her pace she would be entering the office soaking wet. So she ran as quickly as she could but something caught her attention.

_Nya~ Nya~_

"Was that... a cat just now?"She stopped and looked around for the source of a cat's plea.

_Nya~ Nya~_

Another plea came out from the cat's mouth. She kept looking until she spotted a small box around the corner. Mai run towards it. There was indeed a cat and it was still a kitten. She found a black kitten with a blue eye on its right and a green eye on its left.

The little feline stared at her with such pitiful eyes. It reminded of her of Puss in Boots from Shrek.

"How can somebody left you here? I mean, you're so cute!" Suddenly a light bulb was lit.

"I know! I can bring you to the office first then take you home. And you're lucky because pets are allowed at my home."

_Nya~_

Mai smiled and lifted the black feline.

"Oh, you're a boy. Well let's give you a name later."

_Nya~_

"Oh, you liked it! I'm glad. We need to keep going now or we'll be soaked by the rain."

Since the box was a bit dirty, she carried it like a baby.

The drizzle became rain and poured down without mercy. Luckily, Mai and her new pet were now in front of the office door and Mai was catching her breath.

* * *

Mai entered the office and saw Naru and Lin talking. They both looked at Mai's direction for a second and decided to end their conversation.

"Sorry for disturbing you." Mai apologized for her sudden entrance.

"It's rude not to knock the door before you enter." Naru said with a straight face.

"That's why I'm apologizing." Mai talked back but her narcissistic boss already entered his lair.

Lin just stayed silent as always and decided to go back to his office as well. Mai sighed.

When the two were gone, it seemed like they didn't notice the black creature that she was carrying. She put the little fella down and talked to him.

"Stay here for a while okay. I need to make tea for that narcissist." Then she petted it.

_Nya~_

After that Mai walked towards their kitchenette.

* * *

Naru heard Mai talked to someone from his office and he was wondering if what he was thinking was right. Thinking that Mai brought a cat since he heard one in his office. So he decided to step out of his comfort zone to fill his curiosity but he saw nothing. He thought he was imagining things but then...

_Nya~ Nya~_

He looked around the area to find where that cat was hiding.

_Nya~_

Naru heard it again and kept searching the area until something touched his leg. He looked down just to see a black kitten with a blue-and-green eyes.

". . . . . . . . . . . ." There was a moment of silence. Naru was staring at the kitten and so does the kitten to him.

"So. . . you are brought here by my assistant."

_Nya~_

He crouched down and petted him then lifts him up and brought it in his comfort zone without Mai knowing.

* * *

Mai had just finished making tea. She delivered tea for Lin first.

She knocked his door four times and waited for his permission to enter.

"Come in."

She entered the room and went to Lin's table to give him his tea.

Mai was about to leave the room when Lin suddenly spoke.

"Is the kitten yours?" the usually silent man asked out of curiosity.

Mai was surprised by the question he threw at her and somehow she feels nervous.

"I- I thought you didn't notice him. Y- You see I just saw him around the corner and i- it was already drizzling so I took him with me here b- but don't worry I'll take him home with me." She explained nervously and stuttering thinking that he and Naru may be against the poor little thing staying in the office for a short while.

"Why are you nervous Taniyama-san?" somehow, Lin was amused by how she reacted with her answer to his question.

"Because I was thinking that you'll say that Naru doesn't like pets like cats." She told him honestly.

Lin put a smile in his usual serious face.

"You don't have to worry about something like that. Or should I say that..." He trailed off from his sentence and remembers something.

"That?" She asked somehow curious about what he was about to say to her.

"Well, never mind that Taniyama-san. You'll found out sooner or later. Besides you have to give Naru his tea." Lin told and smile his rare smile at her with a hint of amusement.

"Uh yeah you're right." Mai left Lin's office and get to the next one where her boss is.**  
**  
While she was walking towards Naru's office, she kept thinking about what Lin said to her. _What am I going to find out? _She thought.

After a minute or two, Mai arrived in front of Naru's door and knocked the door just like she did to Lin's then waited for his permission.

. . .

"Eh? That's weird. Why isn't he answering?" She muttered to herself. Usually, Naru would immediately tell her to enter after her knock but nothing came. She knocked again.

. . .

There was no reply again. So she decided to open the door herself since she got a reason for entering.

The moment she entered Naru's office, she saw something that no one except his parents, Gene, Lin and now her had ever seen. She discovered something that Naru would definitely deny from her and the rest of the gang.

_So that's what I'm going to find out or already did. _She said mentally and a small smile was forming on her mouth.

"Naru..." Mai called out his name since she still wasn't noticed by her boss. And that's because he was busy playing with the little feline she just brought.

To her, Naru looked like a child who was given a pet cat for the first time and wanna play with it for the rest of the day not caring about others. Well, the young man and the little black cat looked good together since they having something common which is the color black. And what touched her heart is Naru's facial expression. He was SMILING and really looked... childish. And at this point she was holding back her laughter at the cuteness of the scene.

And then the next thing that happened was Naru was startled for the first time but quickly returned to his usual composed self and looked at Mai with his straight face. Somehow he looked kind of embarrassed because there was a tint of blush. Yes, the narcissistic boss of Mai was BLUSHING.

"I just told you a while ago that you should knock first before you enter."

"But I did. I even waited for you to let me come in so I knocked again but you didn't answer so I came here on my own. By the way here's your tea." Mai told him and can't hold herself anymore and let out a giggle.

"What are giggling about?" Naru asked while looking away from Mai.

"You don't have to deny it you know. I already saw you playing with that little fella over there at your desk." Mai pointed out.

_Nya~ Nya~_

"Look, he agreed." She said with a big grin on her face then motioned for the kitten to go to her.

". . . . . . . . . "

" I didn't know you have a soft spot for cats." Mai continued.

Naru turned around and Mai swear that she saw a faint blush on Naru's face. You are reading this right because she didn't notice the blush at first, she just noticed now. Naru was acting like a child in a good way and it was the first time she saw him act like that and she can keep it to herself that she discovered this side of Naru.

"Honestly speaking yes I have, because cats are quiet unlike you who is always noisy. They're better around than a noisy assistant." He finally admitted and somehow he's turning things around to his amusement.

"What! You jerk! Maybe I'll tell Madoka and the others about this cat fetish of yours." She threatened.

"I won't let you."

Naru cornered Mai and landed his soft lips on hers. Mai was caught off guard and didn't expect that he would do something like a kiss to her.

After they separated from their kiss, Mai was blushing and somewhat looked like a tomato. Naru tucked some of Mai's hair behind her ear then whispered.

"That should keep you silent." Naru smirked.

**|~End~|**

_**A/N: Well dear readers, did you like it? Reviews are free :)**_


End file.
